The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a board having the same.
Electronic products such as digital televisions, smartphones, and notebook computers, have commonly transmitted and received data in a high frequency (HF) band, and henceforth, it is expected that such information technology (IT) electronic products will be more frequently used in practical applications, since such devices are able to function independently and are also able to be connected to one another via universal serial bus (USB) or other communications ports to have multiple functions and high degrees of integration.
As smartphones have been developed, demand for highly efficient and highly functional small and thin power inductors able to operate at high levels of current has increased.
Therefore, currently, a 2016-sized product having a thickness of 1 mm has been used, instead of a 2520-sized product having a thickness of 1 mm commonly used in the past. Further, and it is expected that products will be further miniaturized to have 1608-size with a thickness of 0.8 mm.
Simultaneously, demand for an array having a reduced mounting area has also increased.
The array may have a coupled or non-coupled inductor form or a combination thereof, according to a coupling coefficient or mutual inductance between a plurality of coil parts.
Meanwhile, in a case of a non-coupled inductor array chip in which a plurality of coils are disposed to be spaced apart from each other such that they are not mutually affected by magnetic fluxes generated thereby, if each of the coils is formed to have the same inductance, the inductor array chip may have improved efficiency as well as a reduction in a mounting area thereof.
There has been demand for non-coupled inductor array chips in various applications. However, such a non-coupled inductor array chip is problematic in that coils provided therein may not have the same inductance value.
Therefore, there is a need to manufacture a non-coupled inductor array product in which each coil has the same inductance value.